Pathfinder Adventures of COI Wiki
Pathfinder - Adventures of COI Wiki Following the adventures and exploits of the Confederacy of Ordinary Individuals, or COI. Group Origins On the first of Sarenith, in the coastal town of Greengold, six adventurers looking for shelter from the rain and their pasts would meet, forming the foundation of what would be known as the Confederacy of Ordinary Individuals. - Jay Blue-eyes, Master of Song and self-declared Bard of the Realms COI Charter (Will be added later) COI Roster Active Members * Callous - Male Human Fighter (Armor Master) 10 * Drathir-Chath "Shadowflame" - Male Half-Drow Magus (Kensai) 10 "DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY! WHAA-WHAA" * Kisara - Female Aasamir (Musetouched) Summoner 10 * Sir Tyrion Forgister - Male Gnome Paladin 10 * Voriel - Male Human Vitalist (Intercessor) 11 * Ward Binarius - Male Android Wizard (Spellslinger) 10 Non-Active Members * Inarin Pyrite - Male Kitsune Bard (Archaeologist) 10 * Verde - Male Catfolk Druid (Reincarnated Druid) 10 * Seth - Male Assimar Paladin (Warrior of Holy Light) 10 Resigned * Kismat - Male Dwarf Brawler 5 (when last seen) * Sovliss Dawnshard - Male Elf Wizard 1 (when last seen) Wards of COI * Aria - Female Tiefling ??? 9 * Eleanor - Female Half-elf Bard (Dawnflower Dervish) 8 Chapters of Adventure # Test of the Pathfinder # Goblin Assault # The Grave Hidden by Calistria's Faithful # Fey of Lake Encarthan # Vampires of the Plains # Unforseen Rescue in Erages # Pirate Ship # Return to Erages # Feyling Kobolds # Troubles of New Erages # Lantern Bearers Shed Light # Winter Comes to Omesta # Into Iadara # The Stone Grove # The Lost Elven City Found Variant Rules (08/03/2015) Current Rules in Effect * Active Spellcastings (Pathfinder Unchained, Page 148) ** Overclocked Spells (Pathfinder Unchained, Page 148) ** Spell Critical Hits (Pathfinder Unchained, Page 149) ** Spell Fumbles (Pathfinder Unchained, Page 149) * Alternate Barbarian (Pathfinder Unchained, Page 8) * Alternate Monk (Pathfinder Unchained, Page 14) * Alternate Rogue (Pathfinder Unchained, Page 20) * Alternate Summoner (Pathfinder Unchained, Page 25) * Background Skills (Pathfinder Unchained, Page 46) * Called Shots (Ultimate Combat, Page 193) * Diseases and Poisons (Pathfinder Unchained, Page 138) * Downtime Activities (Ultimate Campaign, Page 84) * Esoteric Material Components (Pathfinder Unchained, Page 150) ** Optional Components (Pathfinder Unchained, Page 151) ** Scrounging (Pathfinder Unchained, Page 152) ** Crafting Magic Items (Pathfinder Unchained, Page 153) ** Feats (Pathfinder Unchained, Page 153) * Fractional Base Bonus (Pathfinder Unchained, Page 40) * Hero Points (Advanced Player’s Guide, Page 322) * Piecemeal Armor (Ultimate Combat, Page 198) * Removing Alignment (Pathfinder Unchained, Page 100) * Stamina and Combat Tricks (Pathfinder Unchained, Page 112) * Traits (Advanced Player’s Guide, Page 326) ** Drawbacks (Ultimate Campaign, Page 64) * Wild Magic (Pathfinder Unchained, Page 147) Upcoming Rule Changes * Bonus Loyalty Feat (House Rule) * Wound Thresholds (Pathfinder Unchained, Page 136) Category:Browse Category:Current Roster of COI Category:Dathir-Chath "Shadowflame" Category:Kisara Category:Sir Tyrion Forgister Category:Voriel Category:Ward Binarius Category:Inarin Pyrite Category:Verde Category:Seth Category:Kismat